gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 5: Legends
Super Smash Bros Legends for Nintendo Wii U and 3DS on fifth game sequel to Super Smash Bros. 4 for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Story Since Pandora's Box turns into a temple untill the war between The Subspace Emissary 2 (led by Dark Boswer) and Mishima Zaibastu (led by Jin Kazama) the temple is called Pandora's Temple. Characters Veterans/Starter Characters *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *Captain Falcon *Ness *Luigi *Jigglypuff *Dr. Mario *Princess Peach *Bowser *Falco Lombardi *Marth *Roy from Fire Emblem *Mr. Game & Watch *Young Link *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Pichu *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Wario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Lucas *Lucario *Meta Knight *Zero Suit Samus *King Dedede *Solid Snake *Diddy Kong *Pit *Toon Link *Captain Olimar and Pikmin/Alph *Wolf O' Donnell *Ike *Pokemon Trainer is Red (w/Squirtle and Ivysaur) *Charizard *Mega Man *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Palutena *3 Mii Fighters *Pac-Man *Lucina *Robin *Shulk *Duck Hunt Dog (Coming Soon on Super Smash Bros. 4) *Bowser Jr./Koopalings (Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr. and Larry Koopa) (Coming Soon on Super Smash Bros. 4) *Dark Pit (Coming Soon on Super Smash Bros. 4) Newcomers/Unlockable Characters *Mystery Mewtwo *Issac *Krystal *Professor Layton *Waluigi *King K. Rool *Ridley *Geno *Toad the Mushroom Guy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dixie Kong *Ancient Minister *Tekken *James Kephart *Goku *Vegeta *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Naruto *Sasuke *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Hwoarang *Ling Xiaoyu *Heihachi Mishima *E-123 Omega/Zomom *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Cammy White *Gulie *Abel *Guy *Cody *Rayman *Rabbids *Dr. Eggman *Scrat *Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Robo Knight *Laval the Lion *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Shadow Mario *Asuka Kazama *Emillie "Lili" de Rochefort *Steve Fox *Nina Williams *Samurai Goroh *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog/Zavok *Silver the Hedgehog/Zazz *Meowth *Zoroark *Ghirahim *Wind Waker Link *Chrom *Dillon *Tharja *Skull Kid *Gematsu *Byran Fury *Jack X *Jack 6 *Prototype Jake *Juri Han *Vega *Balrog *Sukura *James "Jimmy" Blanka *Zangief *Rufus *Raven *Yoshimitsu *Spike *Cole MacGarth *Raiden *Coco Bandicoot *Cynder the Dragon *Shrek *Raichu *Sylveon *NiGHTS *Earthworm Jim *Octodad *Flick Ant *Hopper Grasshopper *Kamek *Dry Bowser *Takamaru *Stanley the Bug Man *Donkey Kong Jr. *Magolor *Paper Mario *Saria *Chorus Men *Prince Fluff Newcomers/DLC Characters *Jet the Hawk *Birdo *Koopa Kid *Kamella *Kammy *Camo Koopa *3 Motley Bossblobs *Spike Draco Koopa *Theo Koopa *Chip from Sonic/Master Zik *Blaze the Cat/Zeena *Rouge the Bat/Zor Unplayable *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi *Dark Link *Dark Samus *Dark Pit *Devil *Devil Jin *Evil Ryu *Dark Rayman *Mecha Zangief *Evil Cole MacGarth *Lagravis the Lion Cameos *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Toadsworth Stages Default Stages *Battlefield *Final Destination *Smash Bros Staduim *Battle Zone *World 1-1 *Windy Hill Zone *Midair Stadium *Galaxy Tours *Musroomy Kingdom *Jungle Hijinx *Jungle Japes *Rumble Falls *Yoshi's Island *Rainbow Route *Bridge of Eldin *Pirate Ship *WarioWare Inc. *Arena *Pacland *Green Hill Zone *Urban War Zone *Pokemon Staduim 3 *Arena Ferox *Castle Siege *Planet Namek *Staw Hat Crew Ship *Soul Socitey *Hidden Leaf Village *Pandora's Temple Unlockable Stages *Angel Island *CHI Lion Temple *Eagle Spire *Skyword *Skyloft *Dr. Willy's Castle *Smashville * Ant Island *Gerudo Village *Sprit Train *Nintendogs Stage *Shadaloo Base *Garden of Hope *Pyrosphere *Wuhu Island *Warstar Ship Bosses *Master Hand (Classic mode final battle) *Worriz the Wolf *Yellow Devil *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Porky Statue *Porky Minch *Creepox (First Time) *Akuma *Orge *Creepox (Second Time) *Plankton (in hin Chumbot Mech) *Galleom *Duon *Aizen *Broly *Meta Ridley *Giant Donkey Kong *Giant Kirby *Fighting Polygon Team, Fighting Alloy Team and Fighting Wire Frames *M.Bison (first to the final battle) *Dark Bowser and Giga Bowser (second to the final battle) *Crazy Hand, Andross, Polygon Man, Tabuu, Vrak, Bilis and Z (third and final battle) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii-U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Game Freak Category:Capcom Category:Pokemon Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Namco Bandai Category:20th Century Fox Category:Saban Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ubisoft Category:Rayman Category:Ape Escape Category:Metroid Category:Power Rangers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animal Crossing Category:Earthbound Category:Infamous Category:Pikmin Category:Legends of CHIMA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shonen Jump Category:Ice Age Category:2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Upcoming Games Category:Bug's Life Category:Fighting Category:Shrek